1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device for holding a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional holding device for holding a cooling fan, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-172031, a cooling fan is fitted into a cylindrical member which is molded of an elastic member, such as rubber, and is fixed by screws.
In the holding device for holding a cooling fan of the prior art, a cooling fan is held by an elastic cylindrical member to enhance the vibration reduction effect and sound reduction effect.
However, the holding device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-172031 requires use of an elastic cylindrical member, e.g., made of rubber, as a duct. Further, the cooling fan is required to be fixed to the elastic cylindrical member by screws. Consequently, there is the problem that the part cost and assembling cost rise.